The Captain's Daughter
by ilovesashaa
Summary: What happens when Fox Mulder meets Dana Scully, his boss's daughter.
1. Intriguing

**Summary: What happens when Fox Mulder meets Dana Scully, his bosses daughter?**

**Disclaimer: "My entire childhood was an episode of The X-Files"**

**A/N: So, it has been a reeeeeeeeaaaaaaally long time since I have actually written anything of substance that I actually liked. Pretty much over a year has gone by since I've written or updated anything and you have no idea how sad that makes me! Anyway, this little idea comes from listening to "Farmer's Daughter" by Rodney Atkins waaaaay too much (if you like country, go find it). So, I decided to put my little twist on it and make it work for an A/U Mulder & Scully story. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Dedicated to my ever AMAZING beta, Gillyfan. She's been putting up with all of my semi-writing & not writing & wanting to write but not having time for over 2 years now **

****xXx****

Following in his father's footsteps is not the way that Fox Mulder wants to live his life. He didn't take the job for the State Department, but he did take the job as Aide to the Assistant Director of Strategy and Policy in the Joint Staff at the Pentagon. Captain Scully is not only his boss, but he is also one of his father's closest friends.

His father has known Captain Scully for a little over 6 years now. Right before Mulder went to Oxford, his father spoke of a brilliant man who was going to change the military strategy for the better. Since then Mulder has met Captain Scully a handful of times, mostly when he was home on break & Captain Scully was at their house for a business meeting. He was intrigued with the Captain's work, so he wasn't at all disappointed when he finally graduated from Oxford & was offered a job as his Aide. He told himself that he isn't looking for his father's approval, but when his father smiled and said 'congratulations, you made a good choice', he knew that he made him proud.

**xXx**

"Captain Scully, it's good to see you again."

"Mr. Mulder, you too." Captain Scully says as he shakes his hand.

"Please, just Mulder, the Mister makes me feel like my father."

"You sound just like my oldest, Bill. Please come in. Sorry for the short notice on meeting me at my office at home, but my youngest daughter comes home today and I wanted to make sure that I was here when she arrived, since she _insisted_ on driving herself home from the airport."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all. She's the independent one, right?"

"Yes, very, and strong minded as well." The Captain states as he leads Mulder to his home office on the first story of his house. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Although Mulder has never met any of Captain Scully's kids, he knows all about them from stories that not only his father has told him, but the Captain as well. He has 4 children in total, 2 boys & 2 girls and from what he's heard they are all completely different from one other. Mulder has always been intrigued of what it would be like to grow up with that many brothers and sisters and as much as he loves his sister Samantha, he sometimes wishes that she had someone else in the house to bug.

"No, thank you sir, I'm fine."

"Okay then, have a seat and we'll get started."

**xXx**

An hour later

Dana Scully is excited to finally be back home. 2 weeks in Panama City is enough, she has decided. The trip was a little gift that her parents gave her for graduating from the University of Maryland and getting into medical school and as much fun as it was it had made her miss her family, especially her father. And even though she did miss her father dearly, she still insisted on driving herself home from the airport. She knows her parents and if she would have allowed them to meet her there, they would have brought the whole family and made a scene like she had been gone for years, instead of just 2 weeks.

So the plan is for her to drive home, spend a couple of hours with her parents & then to meet Michael, her boyfriend of two years, for dinner. She met Michael two and a half years ago while studying in the library. It was the classic scenario of not being able to reach a book on the top shelf and he just happened to walk by at the right time. They became friends & study partners and one night, six months later, decided they should try dating. Two years later and they are still together.

As she pulls up to her house, she thinks about how she's been away from him for two weeks, the longest that they have ever gone without seeing each other. She talked to him on the phone everyday and missed him, yet she feels like she should have missed him more than she did.

"Ahab! I'm home!" She yells as she walks into her house.

"Dana!" Her mom exclaims as she walks around the corner. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too" She says as her mom pulls her into a hug. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid at the airport. "Where's Ahab?"

"In his office. Why don't you go say hi and I'll get your stuff out of the car?"

"Thanks mom." She quickly walks to her father's office, wondering why he didn't come out when she called him.

**xXx**

"So, I think that is it for today. Let's meet again tomorrow at 8." Captain Scully says as he and Mulder get up from their chairs.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and look into this and let you know what I find tomo-"

"Ahab?" Dana says as she walks into her father's office, not knowing that he is in the middle of a meeting. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in the middle of something."

"No, Starbuck it's fine, we were just finishing up." The Captain goes to her and pulls her into a hug and places a kiss on the top of her head. "I missed you darling."

"I missed you too daddy."

"Starbuck, this is Fox Mulder, he is my new aide, we were just discussing some things here instead of the office since you were coming home today and I wanted to be here. Mulder, this is my youngest daughter Dana."

Ever since Dana walked in the door Mulder couldn't help but stare. He wasn't sure what he was expecting the Captain's daughter to look like, but he knows the woman that he is looking at is gorgeous. He is instantly surprised at her height, he has met Mrs. Scully and knows that she isn't as short as her daughter. Petite, she is petite in every way. With red hair a little past her shoulders and amazing blue eyes.

"Fox, it's nice to meet you." She says as she extends her hand.

"Please, call me Mulder, I really don't like my first name."

"_Mulder_, it's nice to meet you."

She meets his eyes and is momentarily caught by their color. Her first impression when she saw him was that he was hot, but now that she is this up close, she sees that he is beautiful. Even down to his slightly big nose, she doesn't understand how a man can be this attractive. Tall, dark and handsome is definitely a way to describe him.

"You too, Dana. So your father tells me you were in Panama City?"

"Yes, it was wonderful, and I was even able to pick up a little color while I was there."

Mulder notices the freckles that are lightly spotting her face and smiles. "I can see that."

"So, Starbuck, are you staying in for dinner?" The Captain asks.

"No, Ahab, I told Michael that I would meet him." Mulder isn't sure why, but he feels his heart drop down into his stomach. Boyfriend, of course she would have a boyfriend.

"Well, I better be off, I will see you tomorrow Captain. Dana, it was nice to meet you." He says as he goes to leave.

"You too, Mulder." Dana can't help but feel a little disappointed as she watches him silently close the door. She isn't sure what it is, but she felt bad for having to mention Michael in front him.

"Well, then if you are meeting Michael for dinner, how about you stop by the office tomorrow and we will have lunch."

"Sure, we can do that. I have so much to tell you." A smile slowly appears on her face at the thought of going to her father's office and seeing this very attractive man again.

**xXx**

**Please Review**

**xXx**


	2. Set Up

**Disclaimer: "Agent Mulder was my idea!"**

**A/N: So glad that I have my groove back with writing (for now at least). Once again this is for Gillyfan, who is basically amazing, even if she doesn't realize it : ) oh, and I love how some of you already dislike Michael, even though he hasn't been introduced, so I blame what is said about him & how he is described on you guys for planting this idea of him in my head lol.**

**xXx**

As she walks through the Pentagon to her father's office, Dana can't help but think back to her arrival home yesterday afternoon. Everything had seemed great, she was home after missing her family and she was going to spend the evening with Michael. She never expected to meet her father's mysterious aide, Mulder. She vaguely remembers her father mentioning him throughout the years. He'd mentioned the bright son of William Mulder before and something about him attending college at Oxford, in England. She is intrigued by him, their brief encounter leaving a mark on her brain. There is something mysterious about him that makes her want to know everything, especially how an Oxford educated man become an aide, to the Assistant Director of Strategy and Policy at the Pentagon.

"Dana?" She startles as she hears her name, realizing that she was lost in her thoughts. As she turns, she also realizes the man that called her name is the very man her thoughts were occupied by.

"Mulder, hello."

"Hi." He states, unsure of what to say next. He isn't even sure why he called her name in the first place. He had been walking behind her ever since she went through security and had an internal debate the whole time on whether or not he should get her attention. Right as he was about to let her keep walking without calling attention to himself, he called her name.

"How are you doing?" She asks, breaking the silence, he looks nervous, about as nervous as she feels.

"I'm doing fine, here to see your father for lunch?"

"Yes, I am, is he in his office?"

"The last I saw he was. Care to walk together?" He asks with a smile.

"Sure." She replies, who can say no to _that_ smile, she thinks.

"So…" He starts, unsure of why he even asked to walk with her when he can't seem to form a coherent statement.

"So…Mulder, your father is Bill Mulder, correct?" He inwardly cringes, of all the conversations that he can have with Dana, his father is not on that list.

"Yes, have you met him?"

"I have. He speaks very highly of you."

He knows that his father does, and has been proud of him ever since he made his decision to go to Oxford and now taking this job he can only imagine what his father says about him.

"I know." Is his only response. "So, two weeks in Panama. You'll have to tell me all about it." He starts as they approach the door to the outer office of her father's. "I haven't been there in years."

"Oh, you've been? It's gorgeous this time of year." He wants to reply that it isn't as gorgeous as she is, but then chastises himself for even thinking it. He doesn't even know this woman, let alone the fact that she has a boyfriend should be enough of a warning signal for him to stay away.

"I bet." Is all that he says in return. "Well, let me get your father for you. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"No, thank you."

As he disappears into her father's office she can't help but think about how attractive and polite he is. _Save it, Dana,_ her inner voice injects, _he's probably like that with all the woman he meets, besides, you shouldn't be concerned about how attractive he is, you have Michael._

Michael.

That's a subject that she is not looking forward to talking about with her father. He thinks Michael is perfect for her, but as the months go by, she herself is beginning to doubt that. It's not that he has done anything wrong and she knows that he is perfect, she just knows that he might be perfect for someone else. He's two years older than her and has the means to become one of the top lawyers that Maryland has ever seen. The only thing is that he doesn't like the idea of Dana going to medical school. He feels that once he receives his law degree and is able to start his own practice they should get married, have a bunch of kids and Dana should take care of them.

Marriage and children are something that Dana has thought of, she just has never been sure of when. Last night didn't help matters either. It seems that every time she and Michael are together everything is going wonderful, then he brings up marriage and children and how he doesn't think that she should go to medical school because she will just get pregnant during the middle of it and it will be a waste of money. So of course, during their dessert Michael brought it up again and of course, it was the same fight. By the end of it Dana ended up at her parent's house before the night was over.

**xXx**

"Captain Scully?"

"Ahh, Mulder, there you are. Is Dana here yet?"

"Yes, she just walked in the door, sir."

"Okay good. Listen, I am going to need a favor." The captain states as he and Mulder walk to his outer office to greet Dana.

"Sure, sir. Anything you need." He knows that tone that was just used on him, the no nonsense 'I'm asking for a favor but you better do it even if you don't want to' tone. His father has used it on him multiple times throughout his life.

"Ahab."

"Starbuck, right on time. Good."

"Are you ready to go?" She asks as she stands up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Actually, I am not going to be able to make it. I have a very important meeting to attend, but Mulder here has agreed to go with you instead."

Mulder is a little shocked at the Captain's statement, he's just been thrown into something that he thinks he might not be ready for. Every time he is around Dana he is unable to form a coherent sentence.

Dana can't help but feel a little excited at the prospect of being able to actually spend time with this man who she has been so intrigued by. She tries to add a little disappointment into her voice when she speaks so that her father doesn't realize that she actually doesn't mind going to lunch with Mulder instead.

"But daddy, you promised."

"I know I did and I will make it up to you later on." He pulls her into a hug and places a kiss on her forehead. "Now, you two go and make sure you take him to your favorite place darling. Here, it's on me." He hands her his credit card and takes his leave, giving a still shocked Mulder a quick glance before he closes his office door.

"So" Dana turns to face Mulder.

"So…" He replies, finally coming out from being shocked to nervous. "Shall we?" He asks as he goes to open the door for her.

"Yes, lets. You are going to love this place."

He follows her out the door. Now the excitement is setting in for him, he still cannot wrap his mind around what is drawing him to her, but he isn't going to let that deter him from getting to know Dana Scully more.

**xXx**

Inside his office, Captain Scully smiles to himself.

"I am one brilliant man." He says to no one in particular. His little set up went off without a hitch and he almost wishes that he had a camera to capture the look on Mulder's face. He can't believe that they both fell so easily for his excuse of having a meeting, especially Mulder, his own aide should know his schedule better than himself. Yet he knows that since yesterday Mulder has been a little preoccupied, with thoughts of Dana no doubt.

He saw the connection and intrigue that they both had in their brief meeting the day before and he just knew. When he went to bed that night and told Maggie about it, she told him not to interfere, especially because of Michael. But no matter how much he likes Michael, he knows that he is not the man for Dana long term and Mulder, he might just be that man.

**xXx**

**Please Review**


End file.
